


None As Fair

by ungoodpirate



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clones, Alternate Universe - Future, Clones, Klaine!Clone!AU, M/M, summer klaine week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine made the trades he had to make to get him back. Not kink-free, but it was better than the alternative. It was better than him being dead.</p>
<p>(It's a Clone Klaine AU, originally written for Summer Klaine week 2013, but only ever posted on tumblr before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	None As Fair

He’s just a snow pale figure on the bed and the most beautiful thing Blaine has ever laid eyes on. Of course, it isn’t the first time Blaine has seen him, more like the millionth, but still… Jason is finally home.

Blaine kneels down bedside and presses a light kiss to his lover’s lips. Impossibly glazs eyes flicker open, confusion ringing them.

“What?” His voice is scratchy from lack of use.

Blaine shushes him. He helps Jason sit up and raises a water glass to Jason’s lips. After a few sips, Jason pushes it away with a shaky hand.

“What’s going on?” Jason asks in full. He stares at Blaine at for a moment, then amends, almost as if he were questioning the knowledge of the name rather than the person, “Blaine?”

“You were sick for a while. But it’s okay. You’re back now.”

… 

Jason spends the first week after revival drifting around their loft, his expression either perpetually bewildered or frustrated. _Sound of Music_ , a comfort film of Jason’s, is played nearly every other day. Jason can’t stand anything else on TV. It’s something that frustrated, rather than bewilders, him.

Blaine watches this all, taking notes in his head. He’s working from home for the duration. This he explains to Jason, but not exactly the contents of his work, which has changed.

“Why do you keep your office door locked? It’s the only locked door in the whole house…” Jason asks, brow furrowing.

“Industry secrets have to be under lock and key. It’s the rules,” Blaine dismisses.

“Even from me?”

“It’s the rules,” Blaine repeats, and kisses Jason on the nose.

At the end of the week, when Jason is more stable on his own two feet, Blaine takes him on a trip downtown. They barely make it forty-five minutes before Jason breaks down and begs to be taken _home._ Even with all the worry thrumming through him, Blaine can’t help but feel a swell of warmth for Jason to call it that.

That evening, after Jason had calmed and been heavily medicated for the horrible headache he professed to have, Blaine sits him down to talk.

“I just feel so wrong in my own head,” Jason says. Blaine clutches at Jason’s hands, perhaps too tight.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” Jason says, shrugging looking down and away from Blaine’s heavy gaze.

“Try?” Blaine implores.

Jason lifts his head, chin up, lips tight. He takes a steadying, slow breathe through his nostrils. It’s so familiar to Blaine. Blaine shouldn’t be so pleased to see something that is only used when Jason fights bearing-down stress.

“It’s like…,” he starts. “Every time I see something – or hear it, smell it, taste it, whatever –suddenly every single thing I ever know about it and every memory possible associated comes rushing into my head at once, and I can’t…” Jason squeezes his eyes shut. “It’s so painful, Blaine. And confusing. Like… it wasn’t like this before. I don’t remember it being like this before.”

Blaine brushes his fingers through Jason’s hair, as silky and thick as he knows it. He presses his lips to Jason’s forehead and makes to stand up.

Jason fists the front of Blaine’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss on the lips. “We haven’t been together since I got better. Please… I want…” He’s breathy and desperate and Blaine’s never been good at denying Jason anything. Blaine kisses Jason hard, and then they go, stumbling, to the bedroom.

…

Blaine gave up a lot of things to get Jason back. Their privacy, being number one. His honesty Some might argue his integrity, but Blaine wouldn’t. He made the trades he had to make to get Jason back. Not kink-free, but it was better than the alternative. It was better than Jason being dead.

…

Jason is still wary of going into town, but he becomes more and more comfortable in the apartment as all the things become normal and his memories even out. They get to a peace.

It all breaks with a phone call. Maybe a month after his awakening, probably less, Jason calls his father. Blaine had been in his office, writing up a progress report on Jason’s transitioning when it happened. He couldn’t have stopped it.

He finds Jason crying on the couch. Not sobbing or wailing, just silent and constant tears with that bewildered expression back on his face.

He holds the phone limply in his hand, the dial tone ringing.

“He said the strangest things,” Jason says, staring into the space of the room. “He said… He said I wasn’t his son. That his son is dead. And that… that.” He looks to Blaine. “That _you_ shouldn’t have done it. That he told you not to. What does that mean, Blaine?”

There’s a devastation on Jason’s face that Blaine can’t stand. The man had been finally mending back together, and here was a new blow to his worldview.

A prepared lie that Blaine hoped wouldn’t be necessary came to Blaine’s mind. He had hoped that Burt would come around to the idea. So Blaine tells Jason it’s dementia. Something that came about to afflict his father while Jason was ill. That Burt’s mind had convinced itself that his only son was dead when he was really only in a coma. Jason is sadden by this, but less confused.

It’s a cruel lie, but it’s a merciful one.

…

Blaine doesn’t see Jason’s suspicion, and that’s how it all comes crashing down. Jason breaks into Blaine’s office when Blaine out buying groceries.

Jason’s sitting on the office floor, the evidence surrounding him. Blaine drops the grocery bags. Jason looks up at the sound. He’s mad.

“I’m an experiment,” Jason says with barely contained rage. Blaine’s guessing that he missed the stages of denial and grief while he was out.

“No,” Blaine says, quiet but sure.

Jason pushes up off the floor. “Everything you told me was a lie. I’m a… I’m a clone.”

“Jason… you’re a miracle.” He takes a step forward and Jason takes a step back. Blaine’s heart drops. “Don’t you understand?” Blaine says. “I lost you, but we brought you back.”

“You didn’t bring me back,” Jason responds, teeth gritted. “You grew a new one and stuffed in old memories. God…” He takes a shuddering breath. “No wonder by brain is cracked.”

“Jason, please.” Blaine’s desperate now. He just got his world back together, now it is yet again falling apart. “I love you.”

“You loved _him_ ,” Jason spits out viciously. “I’m not him. I may share his DNA, but so does a twin, so that doesn’t make me the same. I may have his memories in my head, but I didn’t live them. I don’t have his birthday or his scars or his life. I have this life. This fake lie of a life that _you_ constructed for me.”

                Blaine’s hands shake. Blaine tries another step forward. Jason has nowhere to back up with the desk behind him, but he doesn’t even try. Blaine moves closer yet, until he can reach out and touch him. He puts his hands on Jason’s arms, holding him lightly.

“You don’t understand,” Blaine says.

“I understand plenty.” Jason crosses his arms; Blaine feels Jason’s muscles shift under his hold.

“No. You understand what paperwork says. Not what I have to say.” Jason’s jaw tightens, but doesn’t speak. Blaine continues. “You – I’m sorry – Jason died. He was the love of my life. I couldn’t stand it.” It was the understatement of the twenty-second century, but it’s all that Blaine can voice. Since the day Jason died, Blaine had been sick to his stomach. He hadn’t been able to enjoy a single pleasure of life and all the ills of life seemed like nothing by mosquitoes in comparison.

“So I found a way to bring you back. It wasn’t perfect or without consequences. I mean, there’ve been unforeseen consequences. You’re one of the first with planted memories.

“And I get that you’re not the Jason I lost. You’re not, even with his DNA and memories, just like you said. He would’ve never broken into my office…”

“You were lying to me,” Jason quickly defends.

“I didn’t say you were wrong,” Blaine returns. “Just different.”

“But not the person you love,” Jason says, solid as stone but so obviously broken. “Which hurts because you’re the only person I have.”

Blaine’s grip tightens, not painfully, but just to make sure Jason is not about to drift away. “But I do love you. I loved Jason. I always will. But I love you too.”

Jason scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Just as his replacement... I _should_ leave.”

That’s the hardest punch as possible to Blaine’s gut. He sinks to his knees at Jason’s feet and wraps his arms around Jason, pressed his face against Jason’s stomach.              

“Please don’t leave,” Blaine mutters. “I can’t be alone again. I can’t.”

The irony is that Jason is the one looking down upon Blaine in pity.

“I should leave,” Jason repeats. “But I said before… you’re the only person I have. My – Jason’s – dad doesn’t acknowledge me. I have nowhere to go. I can’t leave this apartment for more than an hour without freaking out. And…”

Blaine pulls back enough to look up at Jason’s conflicted face.

“God,” Jason says, refusing to look at Blaine. “I shouldn’t stay. I should hate you right now. But I don’t.” It’s the most as Jason can admit, though he means quite a bit more.

“If you stay, I will spend the rest of my life proving that I love you. _You._ ”

“You have to treat me like a different person than Jason. My own person.”

“I know,” Blaine says.

“And we have to start over, from now,” Jason says.

“Okay.”

“And I reserve the right to rescind this decision whenever or if-ever I want.”

“Totally understandable.”

“And I want my own name.”

This is the only demand that gives Blaine pause. Not because he didn’t understand it, but because he hadn’t considered it.  “What do you want to be called?” Blaine asks.

Jason takes a moment considering, then says. “Kurt. Call me Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a vague reference to Snow White (the actual short story has this phrase in it) because rereading this before I posted it, I saw some unintentional similarities.


End file.
